


A Love Like Winter

by Blu_Fuzzyhat



Series: The Eternal Hunt [2]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: 1960s, Canon-Typical Violence, Clean Romance, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_Fuzzyhat/pseuds/Blu_Fuzzyhat
Summary: After being led to America, Geoffrey is faced with more than dealing with immortals upon arriving in New York City.Haunted by the tragic death of her family, Erin sees a face from her nightmares.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Original Female Character
Series: The Eternal Hunt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491536
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	A Love Like Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where I am going with this one, but it wont be as long as the last installment. Chapters may take a bit more time and could end up shorter since I am trying to stay within the universe with new characters and creatures. This story is more or less a filler until the next story arc, but its still a vital part of the series.
> 
> As per usual, its not perfect and probably has errors.

Chapter One

Lust. The deep desire of wanting that some give into, while others try to their best to resist it. Driving even the most civil of persons into obsession. The feeling itself can be the life of a lit match that burned out too quickly, leaving nothing more than a dying ember with a smoke trail.

The embers were still smoldering in the rusted metal barrel by the time Geoffrey arrived at the gruesome scene. Standing on a rooftop from afar, the man watched the flashing red lights from a pair of local police cars lit up the area, displaying the bloody area as snow was quick to pile up on potential evidence. Corpses of a pair of homeless people already had a coating of fresh powder long before he or any police even arrived.

_Damn,_ thought the wary hunter as he left his senses slip into grey, displaying even more blood beneath the snow. This scene was all too familiar to Geoffrey as he continued to curse at himself while stepping away, careful to not be spotted by the human authorities.

After arriving in America nearly a year ago, Geoffrey did his best to keep on the trail of his arch adversary, Jacob Blackwood, but was quick to lose the creature in the more mountainous regions of New York. It was place very foreign to the hunter. It wasn’t the highlands of Scotland or the isolated forest patches of Ireland. This land was heavily dense with trees covering mountains as far as the eye can see. Seeing it in winter was enough for the Irishman to want to take a step back to formulate a better plan. Getting lost was not part of it. Staying close to smaller settlements during his hunt.

Then it started several weeks ago. People were going missing from the small towns tucked away in the snowy mountains. Their bodies only be found torn to death by what some claim to be the work of a pack of wolves. It first it seem that way, but as the killings continued and the lack of wolves roaming the region, it quickly grabbed the hunter’s attention.

The trail led him here. Making his way back down to the street just blocks away from the crime scene, Geoffrey found himself staring out into dark open water that acted as a mirror for the tall buildings and lights of the iconic city of New York. It was a sight to behold as the falling snow gave the metropolis a dull black and white appearance beneath the grey night sky. The lights could be seen almost glowing over the skyline from where the man stood.

Fixing the hood and scarf around to protect his head more from the snow, the hunter left out a jaded sigh. Adjusting the packed duffle bag to sit comfortable across his back and coat, the man started walking along the black water of the bay, looking for a means to cross into the city. 

Coming across what seem to be a construction site, the man could see the makings of a bridge rising across a narrower section of the bay, leading into part of the region that was known as Brooklyn. Well, from what the hunter could gather from a map he picked up on his journey here. Regardless he needed to reach the other side of the bay soon. Despite the grey sky, Geoffrey could still feel the sun starting to raise.

Shadow-jumping into the restricted area, the man looked the path over, mapping out the way he planned to take. To the average human, this would be a terrifying and daring move to traverse these rising pillars of concrete and steel, but that was something Geoffrey didn’t concern himself with, since he wasn’t human. With great ease, the hunter shadow-jumped his way up the construction by means of cranes and booms hanging over the water, finding the path to be easier with the thick suspension wires strung across the pillars, right into the city.

“Erin!” called out a male’s voice, followed by a loud banging on the door. The noise echoing in a small, and well lived in hotel suite as it finally reached an occupied bed in a connected bedroom. “Miss Casey get up! You overslept that damn alarm again!”

Eyes shot open to darkness. With streetlights illuminating the edges of the shrouded window just feet away, the woken figure flung herself out of bed, dashing for the suite’s door. With a clumsy swing, the lights from the hallway poured into the dark room, nearly blinding the woman. “What is it?” she said with a hint of an accent, yawning and pushing her loose curls of blonde from her face before rubbing tired eyes.

“What is it?” said the male figure standing at her door. Slender fellow with mousy brown hair with soft features and dressed in typical bellhop attire. Probably no older than twenty-three. “Your damn alarm was going off for twenty minutes nearly a half hour ago!”

“What!?” exclaimed Erin as she slammed the door in the man’s face. “Damn!” Fumbling through the dark, the woman paused, only to run back to the door, opening it up to the stunned fellow. “Sorry Sam! I owe you one!” Before the man had time to respond, the door was shut once again!

The clock was just five minutes shy of six when a quickly dressed blonde, in a cleaning uniform, darted across an aging hotel lobby upon exiting a stairwell. Hair still being pulled into a bun, Erin passed the reception desk, ignoring the smug look of the man with graying hair standing there, expecting a smart remark on her arrival. “Got something to say, Vince?” she asked.

“When don’t I, doll-face?” said the man, with an obvious Italian accent. “Nothing can compete with you racing time almost every morning.”

“Well I’m glad to see one of us are getting some amusement from this struggle.” Rolling her eyes, the woman continued into a designated break space. Gathering her personal coffee cup, the woman bee-lined her way over to the coffee maker machine, where a familiar bellhop stood.

“You are early,” said Sam, sipping the hot coffee as his locality surfaced in his accent. Clearly born and raised in the area. 

“Hush it, Sam,” said the less groggy blonde, pouring the dark liquid into her cup. “It was a rough night of sleep.”

“The nightmares again?” The bellhop looked at his co-worker with concern.

“Unfortunately,” sighed Erin, looking about for the sugar and cream. “You would think with it being the same dream over and over again that my head would learn to just ignore it and allow me to sleep.”

“The one that surrounds your family’s death?”

“Yes.” Sipping the hot drink of ambrosia, the woman closed her eyes and enjoy the taste as it flow down her throat. Thinking of the night many years ago, Erin remember little of how her family died and how she ended up being taken care of by that kind vicar, but the nightmare has been a broken record. Sometimes it would happen for nights on end. She would see the bloody bodies of her mother and brother at the feet of a monster that was once her father in their tiny home back in Dublin. “Vicar Martin was the cryptic man. Barely explained to me the need to hold on to that stake sharing a nightstand with a personal rosary he gifted me when I left.”

“Are you still getting letters from him? Did he ever explain that strange society he was part of?”

“Not in quite a while to be honest. Although his last letter seemed cryptic and a bit distressing. Warning me to be careful of strange characters that were associated with some sort of brotherhood.” The blonde woman lied. Rather than explaining that her caregiver was part of a secret society that specialized in the study of immortal species, she preferred to play ignorant around folks like the bellhop and the rest of the hotel staff. Although the last letter she did receive was still alarming. The vicar explained the leadership had a change within the brotherhood, but not under the traditional method, warning her of darker days to come.

“Well, ain’t that a bite,” said the slender man as he continued drinking the coffee. “Have you looked outside yet? I doubt there will be many visitors today.”

“I had a glance out the balcony windows before I came down. Quite a nice blanket of fresh powder.” It was one of the things she could appreciate when coming to the city. Ireland’s weather was mild in comparison, making the snow a welcoming sight.

“You got that right. I don’t recommend going out unless you really have to.”

“And be stuck here all day with yours and Vince’s shenanigans?” While adding some more sugar to her coffee, Erin could hear someone entering the main lobby from the outside. “Not to rattle your chains, but I have a promise to uphold to help at the church later, regardless of the weather.”

“Right… What a strange time of year for a wedding.” The younger man simply rolled his eyes at the thought of such an occasion. “Well you have fun with that walk.”

“I will.” Hearing the reception desk bell ring, the rejuvenating blonde continued to sip the hot coffee while stepping out to see who would be coming in from the weather at such a time.

“Welcome to the Pearl, sir,” said Vince in a routine line of speech while returning to the front desk. “How may we help you this morning?” 

“Good morning,” said a gruff male voice, clearly lined with a deep Irish accent. Erin paused sipping her drink as her ears seem to perk up to the conversation unfolding. Lowering her cup, the woman could only see the back of Vince’s head, obscuring her view of the visitor. “I am looking to book a room for a few days. Are there any available?”

“Let me have a look.” Searching through the book logs on the desk and glancing at room keys on the wall behind him, the clerk glanced back at the guest. “We have a single room that is open through next week, if that works for you, sir.”

“That will work just fine.”

“Excellent. What is the name to be used on the account?” Tilting her head to the side, the woman could finally see who the guest was.

Upon laying eyes on the visitor, Erin’s entire body locked up, a gasp escaped her lips while forgetting to breathe for a moment. Standing there was a tall and broad chested man, snow wet hood following the curves of the figure’s pale face. Familiar blue eyes sat in tired and sunken eyes turned in her direction, cutting through her mind as it were butter. The nightmare flashed through her thoughts once again, only this time it was the visiting man standing among the bodies of her dead family.

A loud crash and the feeling of hot liquid quickly snapped the woman out of the trance, realizing she dropped the coffee cup!

“Erin?” called Vince, staring at the still female with confusion. “Are you alright doll-face?”

Staring down at the broken mug and spattered coffee on the tile floor, Erin’s mind tried to wrap around what was happening before returning her glare at the visitor. Was it a dream? A repressed memory? She couldn’t tell at this point, but knew that the pale face had a name, regardless of either. _Geoffrey?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I never was a fan of the format for the text box. What you see is what I copy and paste from Word. Just wish Tab key would work better. T.T
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment, feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
